suite de les opposés s'attirent
by utchiwa79
Summary: le retour à Fairy Tail ne se passe aussi bien que prévu le moment est arrivé de faire face à ses choix aussi douloureux soit ils.  Yaoi Gray Natsu


Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui

Ceci est la suite des opposés s'attirent

suite demandée par "le rossignol gris"

j'éspère avoir comblé tes attentes

* * *

><p>Natsu et Gray venaient de rentrer à Fairy Tail accompagnés de leurs sauveurs et amies, Lucy Erza et Happy.<p>

Lucy qui ne se remettait toujours pas du choc d'avoir trouvé les deux jeunes hommes complétement nu, étroitement enlacé, les regardait avec insistance.

Elle pensait qu'ils auraient fini par s'entre tuer pendant cette mission foireuse mais elle devait admettre qu'elle s'était bien plantée.

Elle avait ressenti un léger pincement au cœur en les voyant ainsi, après tout à part Loki, il fallait bien admettre que ces deux coéquipiers étaient plus que canon, certainement les plus beaux mecs de Fairy Tail mais étant une grande fan de Yaoi ainsi qu'écrivain à ces heures perdues, elle n'avait eu de cesse d'imaginer un nombre incalculable de scénarios possible entre les deux jeunes hommes.

D'un point de vue extérieur on ne pouvait pas vraiment remarquer un quelconque changement. Ils continuaient de se chamailler comme des gamins. Ils se tenaient à une distance respectable, ni trop proche, ni trop loin.

Enfin ça c'était le premier soir de leur arrivé, car après s'être fait engueuler par le vieux Makarof pour leurs stupidités, ils étaient partis se réfugier chez Gray, sous le regard amusé d'Erza.

Pendant leurs détentions, ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de ce qu'ils feraient après. De la manière dont ils envisageraient les choses, si ils allaient ou pas vivre leur relation naissante au grand jour.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, ils se jaugèrent un moment avant de se lancer dans une discussion sérieuse, chose qui leurs étaient complétement étranger.

- Erza, Lucy et Happy sont au courant, mais tu sais que si on leurs demandent, ils ne diront rien, lança Gray peu sûr de la marche à suivre pour ce genre de discussion.

- C'est ce que tu veux? Tu veux qu'on se cache? Tu regrettes peut être?

- Dis pas n'importe quoi. On aurait couché ensemble une seule fois à la rigueur on pourrait se trouver des excuses mais là je crois que même pour nous ça serait juste ridicule.

- Ouais je sais. Pitié Gray reste habillé le temps qu'on parle. Comment tu veux que je me concentre comme ça.

- Je te perturbe Natsu.

- Ba j'avoue que comme ça oui un petit peu.

- Juste un petit peu, tu m'en vois désolé, il va falloir que je redouble d'efforts dans ce cas.

Le brun afficha un sourire séducteur, se rapprochant de son amant d'une démarche sensuel tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un signe clairement gourmand.

Depuis que Natsu et lui avaient cédé aux appels de leurs corps, Gray ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir coller son corps à celui de son amant, de vouloir goûter ses lèvres si attrayantes. Le brun avait découvert une facette différente de son partenaire, après leurs premières fois qui avait surtout était très intense et tout en fougue, Gray avait été ravi de voir un côté plus tendre de son partenaire. Natsu pouvant se révéler câlin quand il le désirait, et leur cinq jours de détentions avaient permis au brun de constater qu'il pouvait jouer de son charme naturel pour faire tourner la tête de son amant.

La fougue de la première fois avait laissé place à des ébats plus doux, ou les deux jeunes hommes avaient commencé à apprendre ce qui plaisait à l'autre. Leurs points sensibles, ce qui les faisait flancher à coup sûr. Gray était ravi de voir qu'il pouvait faire fondre Natsu mais savait que c'était réciproque, lui aussi fondait littéralement sous le regard chaud de son amant, ou lorsque ce dernier s'amusait à lui susurrer à l'oreille qu'il le désirait, ça le rendait fou et à chaque fois il finissait par se lancer dans un corps à corps endiablé ou chacun finissait tremblant, en sueur et heureux avant de se lover l'un contre l'autre pour finir par s'endormir complétement épuisé.

Là encore malgré l'air prédateur qu'affichait le brun, il posa avec délicatesse ses mains sur la taille de son vis à vis et commença à tracer des petits cercles du bout des doigts sur cette peau qui frissonnait sous son toucher. Il laissa son souffle chaud vagabonder sur le coup de Natsu avant de le remplacer par ses lèvres arrachant un soupir de bien être à son amant.

Gray se demanda vaguement si un jour il finirait par se lasser de ce corps chaud et quémandeur qui se pressait contre lui et quand il retourna son amant et qu'il tomba dans se regards emplis de désirs la réponse s'afficha d'elle même. Jamais il ne s'en lasserait et il s'en foutait que toute la guilde soit au courant pour eux, il s'en foutait de ce que pourrait en dire les autres, la seule chose qui importait était le bonheur de son compagnon, les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble et même si leurs caractères promettaient des belles prises de tête il se sentait prêt à les affronter, les engueulades comme les regards ou les avis des autres.

Perdu dans ses réflexions et dans sa contemplation il fut légèrement surpris de sentir une douce pression sur ses lèvres mais y répondit rapidement en enfouissant une main dans la chevelure de son amant afin de le rapprocher un peu de lui, savourant la texture de ses lèvres ainsi que leur goût si particulier, gémissant à son tour en sentant son partenaire frissonner contre lui.

Il rompit le baiser un instant juste pour lui dire.

- On fera comme tu voudras Natsu, comme tu voudras.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son amant de répondre quoi que ce soit, fondant à nouveau sur ses lèvres afin de reprendre l'échange qu'ils avaient commencé. Si le baiser commença tendrement, il s'embrasa rapidement et bientôt les mains des deux jeunes hommes étaient déjà partie à l'exploration du corps de l'autre.

Leurs corps s'embrasèrent, s'électrisant à chaque frottement, leurs érections roulant l'une contre l'autre alors qu'ils n'étaient plus que soupirs et gémissements.

Gray prépara son partenaire avec douceur et quand il se fondit en lui, il sentit que quelque chose venait de changer, son regard sur Nastu alangui sous lui, répondant avec fièvre et ardeur aux assauts que subissaient son corps.

Natsu sentait aussi dans le regard du brun qu'il y avait une chose différente, un sentiment profond, de bien être. Une sensation qui faisait battre son cœur à un rythme effréné. Gray était tout simplement beau à ses yeux, comme ça perdu dans le plaisir, ces yeux profondément encré dans les siens. Ce tourbillon de sensations lui faisait dire qu'il était à sa place dans les bras de cet homme qu'importe la réaction des autres. Cet état de fait ne fit qu'augmenter son plaisir, son envie de son amant. Il se déhancha lui même, venant à la rencontre du bassin de son amant, accentuant un maximum leur plaisirs commun.

Natsu s'apercevait avec plus de force que les fois précédentes qu'au final leur relation n'était que l'accomplissement des rapports qu'ils entretenaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, jamais, ça lui paraissait comme une évidence alors que Gray lui faisait l'amour pour la première fois dans son propre lit, permettant ainsi à Natsu d'entrer dans l'intimité de sa vie autre que comme un simple ami.

Cette simple pensée l'amena au porte de la jouissance et alors qu'il était submergé par un orgasme dévastateur, son amant ne tarda pas à le suivre avant de s'écrouler sur lui.

Ils restèrent ainsi, reprenant leur souffle, parcouru de temps à autre par de doux frissons, signe de l'intensité du plaisir qu'ils venaient de ressentir.

Ils n'étaient pas doué pour parler, mais ils s'en foutaient, ils se comprenaient mieux que quiconque et même si ils finiraient sûrement par en venir à se battre à nouveau, l'impression que rien ni personne ne puissent les séparer leurs semblaient plus fort que tout.

Leurs respirations se calmèrent pour finirent par se calquer sur le même rythme, Gray toujours étendu sur son amant, leur doigts étroitement liés, ils finirent par s'endormir en sachant que le lendemain ils s'afficheraient, quitte à choquer, quitte à déranger à près tout si leurs coéquipières les avaient accepté comme ils étaient les autres devraient également en être capable.

Natsu senti les premiers rayons du soleil caresser sa peau nue. Il essaya de s'étirer mais le poids de son amant encore endormi dans ses bras l'en empêcha. Alors il se contenta de le regarder, son visage serein, ses traits détendu, un doux sourire lui donnait un visage adorable. Sans s'apercevoir de son geste, presque mécaniquement il posa sa main sur la joue du brun retraçant les traits de son visage, replaçant une mèches brunes rebelles. Cette caresse amena un sourire encore plus grand sur le visage de Gray, Natsu s'approcha un peu de son visage et l'embrassa tendrement en lui disant qu'il voulait se réveiller tout les matins comme ça.

Gray allait répondre quand une voix les sorties de leur petit cocon douillé.

Happy voltait autour d'eux, hurlant à tout va que Natsu l'avait lâchement abandonné et qu'il avait du passer la nuit chez Erza. Puis Happy continua en leur expliquant qu'il avait du se lever à quatre heure du matin juste pour l'accompagner à son entrainement matinal. Il avait réussit à s'échapper de justesse pour les rejoindre tout ça pour les trouver au lit.

Les deux jeunes hommes éclatèrent de rire en imaginant Erza trainer ce pauvre Happy à un entrainement quasi militaire.

Happy savait déjà pour eux deux après tout il les avait déjà vu et puis Happy était un peu comme la famille de Natsu du coup il ne se sentait pas gêné par sa présence sauf peut être à part le fait qu'ils étaient nus.

À cette pensée Natsu enfila son caleçon et lança le sien à son amant. Dès qu'ils furent un peu plus habillé Natsu vira Happy de chez Gray.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que Gray ne réclame un autre moment de tendresse le premier ayant été perturbé par un certain chat.

Au bout d'une heure, ils décidèrent de sortir, de toute façon ils devraient bien tôt ou tard affronter le regard des autres alors autant commencer tout de suite.

La journée était particulièrement ensoleillée, laissant tout loisir à Gray de contempler la peau halée de son amant. Ils marchèrent main dans la main, évitant de croiser le regard des autres, puis finalement au bout de vingt minutes ils tombèrent sur leur deux coéquipières.

Erza laissa son regard glisser sur leurs mains jointes et les regarda droit dans les yeux. Le brun paraissait sûr de lui comme toujours et ne semblait pas plus gêné que ça par la situation alors que Natsu semblait légèrement mal à l'aise, le regard fuyant, les joues légèrement roses. Elle semblait fier d'eux, de la décision qu'ils avaient pris, elle les soutiendrait c'était une certitude.

Lucy elle les regardait avec une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux, elle affichait un sourire lubrique qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

En effet après les avoir vu et s'être remis du choc initiale, lorsqu'elle était rentrée chez elle, elle s'était sentit si inspirée qu'elle avait passé la moitié de la nuit à écrire en imaginant ces deux beau gosses de coéquipiers dans des situations plus chaudes les unes que les autre. Elle s'était d'ailleurs promis que dès qu'ils seraient ensemble elle leurs poserait deux ou trois questions sur le sujet en bonne professionnelle elle se devait d'avoir un maximum d'informations sur le sujet qui la passionné. Bien sûr il est évident que c'était uniquement une question de professionnalisme pas du tout de la curiosité perverse.

Ils finirent tout les quatre enfin cinq avec Happy par arriver à l'auberge ou les mages avaient l'habitude de se retrouver, ainsi que de consulter les missions disponibles.

Dès leurs entrées le silence se fit, ce qui était il faut le dire carrément inhabituel quand on les connaissait.

Tout les regards étaient tournés vers les mains jointes des deux jeunes hommes.

Natsu se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise et si il ne regrettait pas son choix d'être avec son brun, il avait l'impression de retourner au temps de son enfance, quand tout le monde le regardait de travers quand il disait qu'il avait été élevé par un dragon.

À cette époque tout le monde le prenait pour un menteur, pour un gosse qui voulait attirer son attention et il n'était même pas sûr qu'avec le temps ses amis avait fini par le croire.

Pourtant Gray lui ne l'avait jamais pris pour un fou, ne l'avait jamais regardé étrangement pas plus qu'Erza ni même de Lucy, mais là au milieux de tout ces amis, avec tout ces regards braqués sur eux, il avait l'impression de revivre des souvenirs désagréables, de remonter le temps et ça lui faisait simplement peur.

Son partenaire devait le sentir car il raffermit sa prise sur sa main, lui montrant ainsi tout son soutiens et toute la détermination qu'il avait et qu'il mettrait à se battre face aux autres, pour eux, pour leur couple, pour ce qu'ils vivaient.

Ce point aucun des deux concernés ne l'avait abordé, chacun savait que c'était plus qu'un coup d'un soir comme on dit vulgairement, qu'il y avait autre chose, Natsu savait qu'il apprécierait de se réveiller dans les bras du brun chaque matin et il en était de même pour Gray, seulement nommé ce qu'il pensait été juste un peu trop pour eux, en tout cas pour le moment.

Loki arriva sur eux et se planta face à l'équipe, son regard ne cessait de dévier sur le jeune couple, d'autant plus que Natsu conservait quelques belle marques de sa nuit passée.

- Alors là fallait le voir pour le croire. Je..je sais pas trop quoi dire.

- Hé bien pour une fois t'as qu'à rien dire ça te changera un peu tiens, répondit le brun.

- D'un autre côté ça fait plus de filles pour moi, c'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose, vous commenciez à avoir un peu trop de succès au près de la gente féminine.

- Si tu veux mon avis c'est pas fini, maintenant ils en auront encore plus, lança Lucy avec des étoiles pleins les yeux en imaginant ce qu'elle pourrait inventer pour ces futurs écris.

- T'es sérieuse, demanda Loki.

- Tu connais pas le Yaoi toi ça se voit.

- Heu non en effet, c'est quoi ça?

- T'inquiète maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble la presque totalité des filles de la guilde va s'y mettre, surtout qu'ils vont devenir ma source d'inspiration.

Gray et Natsu se regardaient en ne comprenant absolument pas ce à quoi leur coéquipière faisait allusion, ils se tournèrent vers Erza et la trouvèrent avec un sourire de trois kilomètre sur le visage, le regard perdu dans le vague, elle devait sûrement penser à ce que venait de dire Lucy. Notre pauvre couple était juste un peu perdu, malgré tout ils étaient plus ou moins soulagé de voir que la réaction de Loki n'était pas si négative que ça, en revanche et il fallait bien s'y attendre ce ne fut pas le cas pour tout le monde.

Tout d'abord Elfman afficha clairement une mine dégoutée en les voyant allant jusqu'à quitter la table ou l'équipe alla s'assoir, ne répondant pas quand Gray essaya de lui parler et malheureusement ça ne fut pas le seul, Readers, Arzack, Nad et Luxus se lancèrent dans un flots d'injures insoutenables pour Natsu.

Natsu palissait à mesure que les autres devenaient cruel, laissant échapper quelques larmes alors que raisonnaient en boucles des mots plus blessant les uns que les autres.

PD, erreurs de la nature, tantouse, tarlouse, enculer furent tous ce que le pauvre Natsu réussit à comprendre, gonflant son cœur de peine, accentuant le flot de perles salées qui s'écoulait le long de ses joues halées.

Lucy était paniquée, elle ne s'imaginait pas du tout que les choses se passeraient ainsi, elle avait cru que les membres de la guilde seraient plus compréhensif, mais ils se montraient sans pitié, d'une cruauté sans nom.

Erza elle s'attendait à voir Natsu bondir d'un moment à l'autre et coller une branlée à tout ces petits cons aux idées préconçues mais le jeune homme ne bougeait pas. Il gardait la tête baissée, on pouvait clairement sentir son mal aise, sa peine et sa déception face à ceux qu'ils avaient pris pour sa famille alors que son corps était parsemé de soubresauts .

Gray lui bouillait sur place, il sentait son amant se crisper contre lui, il pouvait palper la peine qui émanait de lui, et plus il la sentait plus sa colère montait, puis il s'aperçut que son amant pleuré et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Il se leva, lâcha pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient partis de chez lui la main de son compagnon, plaqua ses mains avec forces sur la table et prononça d'une voix forte, claire, emplie de colère.

- Putain mais j'aurai jamais cru qu'il y avait autant de connard ici.

- T'as un problème la pédale, lança Luxus avec un ton mauvais.

- Moi non mais toi il faut croire que oui. Qu'est ce qu'il y a t'as jamais vu deux mecs ensemble? C'est ça le problème.

- Le problème c'est vous deux. Non mais vous vous croyais où là? Vous me dégoutez tout les deux.

- Ba moi c'est vous qui me dégoutez. Je vois vraiment pas ce que ça peut vous foutre sérieux.

- En même temps maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi tu passes ton temps à te foutre à poil.

- Et toit t'as quoi comme excuses pour être aussi con. Hein qu'est ce qu'il y a, un mec t'as mis la main au cul et tu l'as pas supporté, ou mieux encore t'es peut être un homo refoulé, c'est sûrement pour ça que ça te gêne autant.

- Répète ça gamin.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dis le gamin connard. Il te dis qu'il fait ce qu'il veux de son cul et que ça ne devrait gêner personne étant donné que ça ne regarde personne que Natsu et moi.

- Alors pourquoi vous vous affichez si ça ne regarde personne?

- On est en train de s'envoyer en l'aire peut être, je crois pas, alors dis moi pourquoi on pourrait pas juste vivre comme tout les couples, juste par ce que j'ai pas une paire de nichon, juste par ce que je roule pas du cul quand je marche ou que je passe pas trois heures dans la salle de bain à me maquiller. Ou alors juste pour faire plaisir à des cons dans ton genre.

- Vous êtes des erreurs de la nature, les mecs comme vous on devrait leurs couper les couilles de toutes façon pour l'utilité que vous pouvez en avoir.

- C'est vrai que toi là tu te conduits comme un mec un vrai. Ouha tu dois être hyper fier de toi hein?

- Qu'est ce que tu insinues, que je suis pas un mec.

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité t'es pas un mec, t'es qu'un connard, prétentieux et homophobe.

Ils étaient arrivés au point de non retour, Gray se jeta sur Luxus, les coups pleuvaient. Natsu restait incrédule face à la situation, son amant avait pris leur défense alors que lui était resté prostré, lui s'était contenté de regarder, d'avoir mal mais n'avait rien dit et là il voyait son amant se battre pour eux. Cette simple pensée fit battre son cœur plus vite, si Gray se battait pour eux ça voulait dire que c'était sérieux, vraiment sérieux sinon il aurait laissé courir, il vit Erza et Lucy se lancer dans la bataille défendant leurs intérêts, même Happy s'y était mis.

Il se leva à son tour, rejoignit son amant, et décida de se battre à ses côtés. Les coups pleuvaient, à ce rythme la pauvre auberge ne risquait pas de rester debout très longtemps et même si il était de notoriété publique que cette guilde n'était pas des plus calmes, l'ampleur des coups obligea Makarof à descendre pour aller voir ce qui se passait.

En un bond il arriva au milieux du groupe et constatant que Gray et Natsu s'y trouvaient il se dit d'abord que c'était encore de leurs fautes.

Lorsque les différents membres de la guilde le virent, ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Bon quelqu'un va me dire ce qu'il se passe ici.

Luxus et Gray se lançaient des regards noirs et aucun ne répondait, le vieux insista alors pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Je vous préviens si vous ne me dites rien tout ceux qui étaient présents seront privé de missions jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement.

- Il y a qu'ils sont PD, t'entend PD, déclara Luxus.

Makarof regarda les jeunes hommes face à lui, il sentait que Gray ne rigolait pas, qu'il était on ne peux plus sérieux et qu'il ne fallait presque rien pour qu'il ne s'embrase à nouveau.

- C'est vrai, je veux dire vous êtes ensemble tout les deux.

- Oui et si ça gêne quelqu'un j'en ai rien à foutre c'est claire, je l'ai attendu assez longtemps, je peux vous garantir que je lâcherais pas Natsu pour vous, ni pour quiconque c'est claire, il est à moi.

Natsu n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, c'était limite une déclaration d'amour et si la situation n'avait pas été si critique il lui en aurait collé une juste pour avoir dit qu'il était sa propriété mais il était touché par ces paroles, touché par ce que ressentait son amant à son égard, il finit par afficher un léger sourire signe qu'il était d'accord avec Gray.

- Tout les deux suivez moi.

Ils partirent alors à la suite de leur chef suivit par le reste de leur équipe. Ils empruntèrent les escaliers, suivirent un long couloir avant d'entrer dans le bureau de leur chef.

La tension était palpable, Gray et Natsu ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre et appréhendait ce qui allait suivre. Malgré tout Gray prit le temps de se pencher et de lui dire.

- T'inquiète pas quoi qu'il arrive on reste ensemble un point c'est tout.

Natsu se détendit un instant en entendant ses paroles avant que le vieux ne commence à parler.

- Alors c'est vrai vous êtes Gay.

- Oui, répondit Grey, et alors je vois vraiment pas le problème.

- Le problème comme tu dis viens sûrement de la manière dont vous l'avez annoncé.

- On a rien fais du tout, on ne c'est même pas embrassé ou quoi que ce soit, on a fait que ce tenir la main, je ne vois vraiment pas le mal la dedans.

- Est ce que tu as regardé Natsu un peu il est couvert de suçon, et de marques en tout genre.

- OK j'avoue que je me suis légèrement laissé emporté mais c'est sûrement pas une raison pour nous traiter comme ça.

- Ils ont peut être eu une réaction excessive mais il faut les comprendre.

- Désolé mais non la je comprends pas. Je vois vraiment pas ou est le problème.

- Est ce que vous réalisez tout ce que ça implique?

- Quoi qu'on a des mages tellement cons qu'on va devoir faire attention a ce qu'on fait comme ne pas s'embrasser devant eux.

- Je crois que pour le bien de tous il vaudrait mieux que je vous change d'équipe.

- C'est hors de question, je reste avec Natsu un point c'est tout et nos coéquipières n'ont pas l'aire d'avoir de problème avec notre orientation sexuelle.

- Erza n'a rien dit?

- Elle est derrière la porte et au cas ou je vous rappel qu'elle se battait à nos côtés il y a quelques minutes.

- Je.. oui c'est vrai je crois bien l'avoir vu ainsi que la jeune Lucy.

- C'est exact alors je ne changerai pas d'équipe c'est claire.

- Et toi Natsu qu'est ce que tu en penses?

- Je... je reste avec Gray, dit Natsu timidement.

- Je suis désolé d'entendre ça, je vous laisse une semaine pour y réfléchir plus calmement après j'aviserai selon votre réponse.

- Vous aviserez quoi?

- Vous verrez.

* * *

><p>Les paroles du vieux raisonnaient encore et encore alors que l'équipe de Natsu s'était réunit chez Lucy.<p>

Ils étaient autour de la table, aucun ne parlait, tous avaient un air sombre. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'avait voulu dire leur chef mais Erza n'avait que très peu apprécié la discussion qu'elle avait entendu derrière la porte du bureau.

Pour dire vrai elle avait été outré par ce comportement, par ces paroles et au final devait avouer qu'elle avait honte de faire partie d'une guilde qui était si peu compréhensive face à la relation de ses compagnons.

Natsu était complétement perdu, il avait tellement mal, il ne comprenait pas un tel comportement mais n'avait pas envie de de se séparer de son brun. Lorsque leurs regards se croisaient on pouvait y lire une tendresse infinie, Gray savait très bien que son amant était inquiet alors que lui voulait juste le rendre heureux.

- Je suis désolé Natsu, tellement désolé, j'aurais jamais cru que ça se passerait comme ça.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas notre faute, c'est de la leur.

- Je..Hum, je enfin ça fait longtemps tu sais que j'attends que tu me regardes autrement que comme un ami, un rival, avoua le brun timidement.

- Je crois que ça fait longtemps que je ne te regarde plus comme un ami.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre, je sais qu'on est pas très doué pour parler de ce qu'on ressent mais quand je suis avec toi le reste je m'en fou, je veux pas que ça s'arrête.

- Moi non plus, j'ai pas envie de te perdre.

- Alors on fait quoi, on ne peut pas se mettre toute la guilde à dos en plus le vieux n'a pas l'aire de plaisanter.

- Je sais, je trouve ça écœurant.

Les filles assistaient à cet échange en silence alors qu'au plus profond d'elles une colère sans non s'enlevait. Lucy se leva et étonna tout le monde en renversant la table autour de laquelle ils se tenaient tous.

- écoutez, si la guilde ne vous accepte pas on a qu'à partir un point c'est tout, moi je vous suivrais.

- Moi aussi, rétorqua Happy.

- Moi aussi, je dois avouer que je suis vraiment déçue par leur comportement, déclara Erza.

- Attendez un peu, vous pouvez pas partir comme ça, dit Natsu.

- Attends tu veux dire que tu serais capable de quitter la guilde, demanda Grey.

- Je crois que si tu me le demandais oui je te suivrais, mais vaudrait mieux pour toi que t'es jamais l'idée de me quitter par ce que c'est pas ta glace à deux balle qui m'empêcherais de te carboniser, c'est claire.

- T'inquiète je te quitterais pas je t'ai attendu trop longtemps mais je crois qu'on devrait au moins s'accorder un jour ou deux pour réfléchir à tous ça, on joue notre avenir quand même.

- Ok pour moi, répondit Natsu.

- Pareille, déclarèrent Lucy, Erza et Happy.

Pour la sécurité des garçons, pas qu'ils en aient vraiment besoin mais Lucy avait tellement insisté, ils restèrent la nuit chez leur coéquipière.

Natsu et Gray parlèrent de leur situation longtemps, très longtemps au point de ne pas fermer l'œil puis finalement décidèrent que le moment était venu pour eux de partir.

Ils exprimèrent leurs craintes mais se rassurèrent en se disant qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils n'étaient pas seul.

Ils passèrent la semaine qui leur avait été accordé à préparer leurs affaires, rassemblant ce qui leurs paraissaient essentiel.

Pendant toute la semaine Lucy en grande professionnel essaya tant bien que mal de glaner quelques informations sur le nouveau couple, lorsqu'elle essaya de rentrer dans des sujets plus intime elle se retrouva congelée par Gray et quand Natsu eu pitié d'elle elle se promit d'être plus subtile à l'avenir.

Le jour J était arrivé.

Toute l'équipe alla donc voir Makarof ne se souciant même pas des regard mauvais sur leur route. Arrivé sur place ils déclarèrent qu'ils quittaient la guilde, la réaction fut instantanée, Makarof ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, et ayant surtout peur que certains secrets puissent être divulgués, se dressa face au groupe vite rejoins par d'autres hommes de la guilde.

Une bataille d'une rare brutalité s'en suivit, Gray et Natsu montrant ainsi tout leurs potentiels. Erza et Lucy n'étaient pas en reste et se battaient avec une ardeur effrayante défendant coûte que coûte leurs amis.

Dans la bataille le pauvre Happy perdit la vie mais il ne fut pas le seul Makarof et Luxus aussi. Nos quatre compagnons étaient couvert de sang et plus aucun autre membres de la guilde n'osa les affronter. Après avoir récupéré le corps du pauvre chat, ils quittèrent définitivement Fairy Tail et s'en éloignèrent un maximum.

* * *

><p>Des années plus tard.<p>

Lucy était particulièrement heureuse son livre était un best seller, et tout ça elle le devait à ses deux amis.

Depuis leur départ, ils s'étaient trouvés un petit coin tranquille, chacun avait sa maison sauf notre petit couple qui eux vivaient ensemble.

Ils étaient bien, Lucy avait décidé de devenir écrivain à temps plein alors que les trois autres continuaient d'effectuer de temps à autres des missions surtout pour subvenir à leur besoin.

Ils furent très surpris d'apprendre que leur histoire s'était répandu et qu'après quelques mois, de nouvelles têtes firent leurs apparitions.

L'équipe qui au début était au nombre dequatre comptait aujourd'hui une vingtaine de membres tous plus puissant les uns que les autres.

Trois Dragon Slayers les avaient rejoints ainsi que quelque membres féminin de leur ancienne guilde.

Ils avaient ouvert une petite auberge tenue par Mirajane qui s'en occupait déjà à Fairy Tail.

L'ambiance était excellente et Lucy avait raison, les filles craquaient pour ce petit couple au grand désespoir de Loki.

Erza veillait au grain, surveillant tout ce petit monde et dirigeant d'une main de fer mais tout en étant juste et droite.

Quand à Gray et Natsu après avoir était obligé de reconstruire leur maison au moins quatre fois suite à des disputes plus explosives les unes que les autres, ils filaient le parfait amour. Profitant de la paix de leur nouveau village pour vivre sans se cacher, et enfin apprécier la présence de l'autre.

Ils avaient appris à s'aimer en toute simplicité et surtout à communiquer.

Quiconque les voyaient savait qu'ils étaient heureux et épanouies et au

fond c'est ce que tout le monde leur souhaiter.

FIN


End file.
